


Peter the Pinano

by ArachnidAsh



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Pinano, Protective Steve Rogers, Song: Piano Man (Billy Joel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Understanding Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh
Summary: Peter works at a local bar as a pianist. His life gains one constant when he comes in on his first day.Or Tony Stark is impressed by this teenager's piano skills.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833934
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Peter the Pinano

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the song Piano man :)
> 
> I haven't seen anyone write before so like... I wrote it? Lol

> "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me, makin' love to his tonic and gin," Billy Joel [_Piano Man_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxEPV4kolz0)

Peter came into his first of day work early. It was Saturday and he had just finished his patrol. It was 9 o'clock, he works until 12 before puts his suit back on and continues until one.

As he settled down on the piano seat and began to play the manager unlocked the door and flipped the sign. Immediately, a few women and a few men came in as if they were summoned. 

To Peter's surprise, Tony Stark waltzed in towards the bar. He ordered a drink and glanced at the piano playing teenager.

Walking over, he greeted the teen.   
  
"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked, leaning against the piano. "You're new."

"Peter Parker," Peter said. "I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda occupied."

Tony chuckled. "What's a, how old are you, sixteen?" Peter nodded, predicting the question as Tony downed the rest of his drink. "What's a sixteen-year-old doing in a bar."

Peter ignored the question. "What's Tony Stark doing in the bar?" Peter slid over, allowing him to sit down. Tony, after getting a drink from a passing waitress, sat beside the kid.

"Problems."

"Billionaire problems?"

Tony sighed and smiled. "Nah, you wouldn't understand until you're older." Peter's mouth formed a line.

"The last band was fired," Tony continued.

Peter sent him a quizzical look. "How-"

Tony smiled, "Got into a barfight."

Peter snorted. "Classic."

Tony nodded with a smile. "I know right, the drummer had his sticks out like daggers. Funniest shit I've ever seen."

The duo laughed and the conversation dropped. Peter continued playing his songs with Tony humming along to some.

"Hey kid, you take requests?" Tony asked, after grabbing his sixth drink.

"Of course!" Peter said smiling, "What song?"

"Hm," Tony hummed, he stroked his beard in thought. "There's this song my mom used to play when I was younger," he suggested.

Peter nodded and. "Do you know the tune?"

Tony thought for a second before smiling. "Yeah, it goes something along lines of..." He started to tap out the notes and Peter nodded, repeating them on the lower section. The bartender sent him a look but soon, he recognized the piece and continued playing it without using Tony's drunken "guidance."

Tony smiled as a small group of people gathered around the duo.

Peter smiled back at the man. When Peter finally said his shift was done, Tony slipped a $100 bill into his pocket.

"See ya 'round kiddo."

Peter smiled and thanked the man. Before he left through the door, he saw Tony reach for the keys and begin playing.

He started and ended patrol with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next night, Tony didn't come and Peter couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. His spirits were lifted though when a group of people gathered around him again and threw tips in his jar.

"Play us that song from yesterday!" A man with a ballcap shouted. Peter smiled and started the tune.

The drunks started to sway along as if in a trance. Peter got lots of tips that night and a smile from the manager.

"Geeze kid, you've got some good talent." A lady said ruffling his hair.

Peter smiled up at her. "Wow, thank you, ma'am." He smiled as he heard her mutter, "Adorable," before walking back to her table.

Tony Stark walked in again a few minutes later. He looked around before his eyes landed on Peter. He got a drink from the bar and sat beside the kid again.

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter said with a smile.

"Hey kiddo," Tony took a sip of his drink.

"How's life." Peter's fingers danced crossed the keys, gradually changing chords and keys to match the tune Tony liked.

Tony winced. "Shit."

Peter laughed. "You could say that again."

"I will," Tony said, bumping the kid's arm. He turned to the crowd, raising his glass. "Life is shit!" He yelled.

"Cheers, I'll drink to that." Someone yelled. Soon, the entire small crowd of people lifted their glasses and shouted.

Peter and Tony laughed. When the bar quieted down to their normal volume, Tony turned to the kid.

"You're really good at the piano kid," Tony said, enjoying the little riffs Peter kept adding to the repeated tune.

"Thank you." Peter smiled up at the older man. "My uncle used to teach me."

Tony nodded. "My mother used to teach me." He looked at the keys with a distant look in his eyes.

Peter picked up one of his hands and began playing the higher notes to a song.

Tony sent him a glance at the sudden music change. Peter gestured to the lower notes with a nod of his head.

Tony smiled and placed his drink on the upper part of the piano. He began playing the lower chords with the kid.

When it ended, Peter took control of the entire keyboard as the billionaire started up the conversation again.

"So, how long have you been working here?"

"A few weeks." Peter shrugged, reaching over to play an extra long riff.

"Hm," Tony said nodding. "Do you know John yet? He works at the bar every once in a while," Peter glanced and saw a man with a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Yeah, he gives me free drinks," Peter said.

Tony shot him a look. "You're too young to drink!" Tony said.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Chill, it's all nonalcoholic."

Tony nodded and relaxed a bit on the bench. He finished his third drink and called over the waitress, asking for another.

"He has hilarious bar stories too."

Tony nods, looking over to the man, watching his customer lean back in his chair with laughter.

"But he told me he hates it here," Peter said, "Says he works for the good tips."

Tony smiled. "Do I give you good tips?" He teased.

Peter snorted. "Of course Mr. Stark. Your tips are greatly appreciated."

Tony, satisfied, let a comfortable silence fall over the duo for a moment.

"Sometimes I wish I was someone else." Peter looked up at the man, surprised. "You know what I mean, right Pete?"

"Yeah," He admitted, looking at his hands sadly.

"I mean, I feel like the universe has it out for me, ya know." His familiar smile slipped from his face. "My wife hates me, my friends are criminals, my new recruit is a fucking vigilante and I could get in serious trouble with the law for even talking to him."

Peter tensed at the mention of his alter ego, but either Tony didn't care, or he was too drunk to notice. He paused for a moment, lost in his train of thought.

"Oh wait, I could give up this life. Move to Hollywood and be an actor," He said turning back with a playful smirk. Peter snorted, shaking his head. "I could change my name to Robert. Robert Downey Jr."

Peter laughed. "I'd love to see that."

Tony laughed along with him. "You'd join me?"

"Always." He smiled, Tony sending one in return.

"Well then, nice to meet you, fellow actor. I'm Robert, what's your name?"

Peter let his laughter ring out, pausing his playing for a moment. 

Starting up again, he looked Tony in the eyes, "My name's Tom, nice to meet you," his awful British accent sending the man into a fit of laughter.

Peter smiled at the man as he got up and slipped Peter another one-hundred. Peter declined at first but thought of his aunt at home. 

"Alright, Tom. See ya next weekend then?"

"Of course Mr. Downey."

The duo laughed before Tony paid the bartender and walked out, standing just a little straighter.

* * *

The next night, Tony was already sitting at the piano playing when Peter walked in. He sat next to him smiling. 

Tony, not looking up from the piano, began to talk.

"My girlfriend Pepper is a truly amazing woman. But she knew when we started our relationship, I would have Iron Man duties along with the R&D and Avengers. Plus my, um, emotional problems." He glanced towards Peter, who gave an encouraging smile. "She said she'd be fine with it but the PTSD and depression I have hurt her. She hate's seeing me in pain."

Peter was surprised that the billionaire was confessing to him, a random sixteen-year-old. He suppressed it though, encouraging the man to continue. He seemed like he needed it.

"I can't help it though. I'm a hero, pain comes with the job. It's not even in the small print, it's just a well-known fact.

"She broke up with me anyway. She's giving up CEO soon, handing it back to me." Peter saw a tear run down his cheek. "I can't handle taking care of myself, how am I going to take care of an entire company?" He let his hands fall from the piano. 

Peter patted his back, before placing his hands on the keyboard and playing.

"I have to work here on weekends because ever since my uncle Ben died, we have been barely getting by."

Tony looked at the boy sadly. "What about your parents?" He asked.

"Both died in a plane crash when I was four." Tony looked down guiltily. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." He muttered. Peter shrugged.

Peter looked up as the door opened, Steve Rodgers and James Rhodes walking in. Tony sighed beside him.

"Well, they found me." Tony chuckled, "Mind if a couple more people join us?" Tony asked standing. 

"Of course not," Peter said with a smile. He watched Tony walk to the pair. When they glanced at him he smiled and waved, getting a couple of glances from the strange-sounding music.

They turned back to each other and it seemed like they were arguing. Peter, not wanting to seem like he was intruding, turned to the keyboard and began to play the tune Tony liked.

He heard Tony say he was coming back and that they could join them if they wanted to. Peter looked up just as Tony sat back down beside him. Colonial Rhodes leaned against the piano and Steve just stood beside him watching the man skeptically. They were dressed casually as opposed to Tony's classic half suit half loungewear.

"Hello, Peter Parker," he introduced himself.

He pushed the fact that he was talking to two pissed avengers to the back of his mind. Peter cracked a smile at them as Tony smiled, taking another swig from his glass.

A waitress came over with a couple of drinks. Colonial Rhodes and Captain America grabbed a cup.

"You're the piano kid huh?" Rhodey asked.  
  
"I guess." Peter shrugged. He played a small riff and turned to Steve, who seemed to be analyzing him.

Peter tried not to shrink under his gaze.

"What's a kid doing in a bar?" He asked, a hint of concern in his monotone voice.

Peter ignored the question, making new conversation.

"What's two avengers doing in the bar?" Peter rebutted. 

Rhodey smiled a little. "Trying to figure out why our genius is drinking his sorrows away every weekend."

Peter glanced at Tony, who had taken a sudden interest in the olive floating around the rim of his glass.

Peter felt the tension and began to play the tune again.

"Sally waitresses here every other weekend," He said, Steve and Rhodey looked over to the waitress. "She studies in politics, but she can only take one semester at a time. She uses her tips for food."

Rhodey looked at her sadly as Steve frowned.

"The businessmen always get stoned, their smoke is _disgusting_. But it helps them calm down so." Peter shrugged, gesturing with his head behind him.

Rhody's eyes followed while Steve's trained back on Tony.

"Tony's been here keeping me company every weekend." Rhodey's flittering gaze finally focusing on his friend. "I would probably be dead broke if it weren't for his overpriced tips." 

Rhodey looked at the kid confused but Peter locked eye contact with Steve.

"Sure, they're all drinking, they seem like they aren't trying very hard, but if you look closely and listen to their stories, they're trying their best."

Peter ended the song and started up Tony's familiar song. Rhodey's eyes gleamed with recognition as a smile crept up pon his face.

Steve looked confused as Rhodey spoke.

"Didn't know Maria's song became so popular." Rhodey came around and leaned on Peter's side of the piano as Tony smiled at the kid.

"Well, it's just modified Mozart." Tony laughed.

"Well, honestly, she could've been his reincarnation." The trio laughed as Steve stood confused.

"What song is this? Are you talking about Tony's mom?" He questioned.

"Of course we're talking about my mom," Tony said bumping Peter with his elbow.

Peter laughed and conversed with Rhodey and Tony while Steve looked like he wanted to leave. Finally, he got his wish when Peter said his shift was over.

* * *

The next week went by slow. Peter kept getting slammed into lockers by an angry Flash after he was put in detention for skipping class. He failed his bio test because he fell asleep during class, and his English teacher gave them a pop quiz on the book they were reading. Peter hadn't even got past chapter one.

But finally, he got into work on Saturday. He was late because he had been at his apartment staring at an empty essay paper that was due the following Monday.

As he walked in, the manager smiled at him and welcomed him back over the noise from the extra-large crowd. Tony sat waiting for him, playing a song on the piano. In the table beside the stage sat Rhodey, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. The three of them watching Tony and chatting.

Peter practically skipped over to sit beside Tony from his joy. Tony smiled at him and moved his hands to play the lower notes. Peter joined him with the higher notes.

When he looked up, the manager and server both flashed him a smile, one sending a thumbs up as another few people came in.

"You know kid," Tony said, "Everybody here is here for you."

Peter smiled up happily as the number was finished. Tony leaned back and sipped his glass of alcohol as Peter took control of the piano.

"I know they come because you're amazing at the piano, but I come to hang out with you."

Peter looked up. "You know, I could say the same." Tony grinned and threw his arm around the teen.

Peter began playing their tune, chatting with Tony. Natasha, Clint, and Rhodes joining in near the end of the night when the manager was starting to clean up.

And Peter felt great. Well, great and paranoid, because he was surrounded by his teammates but they didn't know that.


End file.
